


Everything

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is everything to Jax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

He stares at her picture while he strokes himself. It almost feels dirty, wrong to do this while looking at her, thinking of her, but she's finally his now and, if he can't have her touch, he at least has the memory of it and it will have to be enough for now.

Tara smiles back at him as he speeds up his pace, wanting his release in more ways than one. He bites into his bottom lip as he comes, eyes locked onto hers. He keeps looking at her even as he cleans up his mess and pulls his pants back up. 

She's everything he's holding on for. Everything.


End file.
